


Take it Outside, Would Ya?

by oh2hell



Series: Dirty Talk [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Facial, Frottage, M/M, dom!Dean, mild assplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: Sam starts something he knows Dean can't refuse, even when Dad is in the next room over.





	Take it Outside, Would Ya?

Sam had sat himself right in Dean's lap, pushing him back against the couch, and was kissing Dean hard enough that he had trouble breathing. Sam felt Dean's cock already hard and straining against his sweatpants, slotting in perfectly with Sam's. Dean's head was tilted back, face up, and both of Sam's huge hands were holding it in place. Once Dean could think again he put a hand on Sam's chest, pushing him back marginally. He might be Dean's little brother and thin as a stick but _fuck _if he wasn't solid as hell.__

__"Sammy, baby, Dad is in the next room over. We can't." Dean's eyelids fluttered closed on the last sentence. Sam had chosen that exact moment to start rolling his hips in a _very _interesting way.___ _

____Kissing him again, long and dirty, Sam said "He's piss drunk and passed out, Dean, and I want you inside of me now....." He rolled his hips again and smirked at the way Dean groaned and gripped his asscheeks harder, pulling them apart slightly so Sam could feel a little stretch. Sam knew the whine in his voice was killing his brother, just as much as he knew Dean liked it when Sam took control._ _ _ _

____"Or maybe you want me to fuck you? I'm almost taller than you and you _did _say if I ever got bigger than you I'd be able to top." Sam sucked on his bottom lip and reached a hand down to the string of Dean's sweatpants and started playing with it, keeping his hands just, _just _close enough to where Dean was bucking up in an attempt to get some friction. Dean's head was leaned back and he groaned again, trying to lift his hips as far as Sam would let him._____ _ _ _

________"Sammy, oh, Sammy..." Dean was rolling his hips now, chewing on his lip, and slipped his hands into Sam's underwear to massage Sam's ass. With each push inwards his finger inched closer to Sam's asshole, eventually circling the tight muscle. "You ain't taller than me yet, kid."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So you gonna fuck me? Use my spit on your cock as lube and fuck me right here?" The words were whispered into Dean's ear as Sam started pushing himself up and down, getting just a tantalizingly small amount of friction on both he and his big brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean growled low in his throat and pulled one hand out to smack Sam on his ass as hard as he could. "Shut up, bitch."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah? What're you gonna do if I don't?" Sam usually was the one in control in this kind of situation but _damn _if he didn't love it when Dean got rough with him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Without warning Dean picked Sam up and walked to the wall nearest their bedroom, slamming him into it. He growled and rutted against Sam, all urgent thrusts and sharp bites. "'M gonna fuck you. 'M gonna fuck you 'till you're wide open for me then I'm gonna cum in your ass." Sam was letting out jagged high pitched moans with each thrust from Dean, and arched his back so his cock was pressed harder against Dean's stomach. All too soon he was throwing his head back and panting his big brother's name as he came, cum soaking through his shorts and covering Dean's shirt as he continued to move, drawing Sam's orgasm out long enough for another second one to make him whine and cum just a little bit more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dean was huffing open mouthed against Sam's neck as he slammed Sam harder against the wall. Between thrusts they heard the squeaking of old, rusty hinges open and loud footsteps clunk down the hall. Before Sam could blink he was on the floor on his stomach and Dean had a knee on his back, arm twisted behind him. His post-orgasmic fog was gone in a flash and replaced by hot, sharp anger as he struggled against his brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Boys?" John's cotton-filled voice came gruffly from the hallway. "The fuck y'all doin'?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sam tilted his head towards his father as Dean - in an annoyingly pleased voice - explained that they were just wrestling. John inquired over the stain on Dean's shirt but he blamed it on the empty beer laying sideways on the floor next to the couch. As Dean shifted Sam felt his cock press into his back, still hard. The fucker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"A'right. Take it outside, would y'all? Don't wanna break anything in here if we can help it." John smiled as he scrubbed a hand over his face. Turning, he shook his head and laughed under his breath at their brotherly antics. The boys responded in a chorus of "Yes sir" as Dean pushed Sam's face further into the hardwood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As soon as John's door shut again and Sam was able to turn over Dean's cock was out and in his hand. "You shit!" Sam gritted out through his teeth. "What the fuck!?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dean just laughed and pushed Sam's head back so he could slide his cock in Sam's mouth. Against his will, Sam moaned around his brother's dick and tilted his head to get a better angle. Soon, Dean was fucking Sam's face, balls slapping his chin, and causing spit to drip out either corner of his mouth. All Sam could do was try and stay still as Dean yanked on his hair and fucked his throat mercilessly. Dean had a satisfied, dirty smirk on his face as he watched his little brother underneath him and was soon cumming, pulling out of Sam's mouth to cum all over his face. His cum mixed with Sam's spit and dripped off his chin and down his neck as he gazed up at Dean. Sam's face was completely wrecked and Dean had never seen him look so beautiful. He rubbed the tip of his cock in the fluids on Sam's face, drawing some of it down to his mouth and staring, lovingly, as he cleaned every bit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Smirking again, Dean huffed and said "bitch." In a sleepier voice Sam sat up and pressed his open mouth against Dean's stomach through his cotton t-shirt. "Fuckin' jerk."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing!


End file.
